Perszephone
by Korali
Summary: Perszephoné "naplója", P. mesél életéről, rövidített, bizonyos szabályok szerint megírt kis szösszenet :


**Sosem ****ígértem neked rózsakertet**

**_Én, Perszephoné_**

****Nektek írom most ezeket a sorokat, akik kedveltek, mert azt akarom, hogy megismerjétek igaz történetem, mert sokan sokféleképpen mesélik el, és kiszínezik, megmásítják azt.

Még a saját anyám sem tudja a teljes igazságot, de talán nem is értené meg. Ő azt szerette volna, ha örökre mellette maradok, és soha nem adott volna feleségként mostani uramhoz.

Nem fogom elfeledni azt a napot. Melegen sütött a nap, és Henna mezői telis-tele voltak szebbnél –szebb virágokkal_. _Hirtelen csodás, újfajta virágot vettem észre, egy gyönyörű, bíborszín nárciszt. Meleg volt, gondolataim messze jártak és **s**zokatlan csend borult a tájra, amikor váratlan megnyílt a föld és fújtató, éjszínű paripák vontatta hintó bukkant fel a mélyből.

A rémülettől földbe gyökerezett a lábam, és már csak homályosan láttam, ahogy a hintón álló, lobogó fekete köpenyes alak beemelt maga mellé a hintóba, mely már tovább is robogott.

Örvényszerűen sodródtunk lefele, sötét, végtelenfolyó terült el alattam, rajta lélekvesztő imbolygott. Amikor elrablóm végre elengedett, a félhomálynál is felismertem sötét hajjal keretezett sápadt arcát. Hádész volt az. 

- Ne félj, Perszephoné – szólalt meg, látva rettegésem – nem esik bántódásod.

Hűvős légáramlat vett körül, miközben Hádész rámszegezte sötét tekintetét, s én összeborzongtam. Iszonyú félelem markolt belém, és szorongatta torkom, szavai cseppet sem nyugtattak meg.

- Eressz el, engedj el innen! – próbáltam kiáltani, de összeszorult torkomból csak valaki rekedt suttogásra futotta. - Vigyél vissza, nem akarok itt maradni!

Hádész rezzenetlen arccal nézett vissza rám:

- Ezt az egyet nem kérheted tőlem! Majd ha megnyugszol, és beszélni óhajtasz velem, csak szólíts, és én megjelenek – mondta, azzal megfordult és suhogó köpennyel eltűnt.

Ahogy körülnéztem, rettegésem egyre nőtt. Lerogytam, patakokban folytak a könnyeim. Csak saját hangom visszhangzott, sehol egy teremtett lélek. A távolból erősödő suttogások hallatszottak, de továbbra sem láttam senkit.

Vacogni kezdtem, még fogaim is összekoccantak. A kimerültségtől elszunnyadtam végül. Nem tudom, mennyi idő telhetett el így, órák, napok tán, az idő is kizökkent, felszívódott, talán a néma, fekete falakba. Kétségek és megújuló remények között hányódtam, rab voltam az Alvilágban, és hasztalan kiáltottam segítségért, az alvilág népe és az erre bolyongó árnyak nem segíthettek rajtam.

Szabadon járhattam - kelhettem, csak épp hazatérni nem lehetett.

Olykor világtalan éjeken Kerberosz vérfagyasztó csaholása hallatszott.

Anyámra gondoltam és a kinti világra, ő bizonyára tűvé tett értem mindent, és minden bizonnyal Zeusz atyám is értesült már balsorsomról.

Éreztem, hogy lassan eszem veszítem, ha nem szólhatok valakivel.

- Hádész, Hádész - kiáltottam, zokogtam kétségbeesetten, és amikor felpillantottam, ő már egy ideje ott állhatott előttem.

- Szólítottál, Perszephoné? – kérdezte, és sápadt arcán nem látszott semmilyen érzelem.

- Igen, igen, szólítottalak… - pihegtem, és ahogy rám emelte sötét tekintetét, annyi minden tolult az ajkamra, hogy végül egyetlen értelmes szót sem bírtam kinyögni.

- Igen, vigyél ki innen, vigyél haza az anyámhoz! Vissza akarok menni a földre, a napfényre, a virágok és a madarak közé, haza!

Hádész csak nagy sokára szólalt meg:

- Jöjj, megmutatom neked a birodalmam – szólt kurtán, és én önkéntelenül is felálltam és követtem őt.

Erebosz örök homálya fogadott odakinn, majd kietlen vigasztalan mezők, az Aszpholédosz, céltalanul bolygó árnyak, egy különös, mozdulatlan tó, melynek puszta látványa borzongtató, a _Könnyek _tava. Messzebb barátságos fényben és melegben örökösenvigadoznak és játszanak az _igazak._ A távolban egy pontszerűnek látszó sziget, az _Örök_ _boldogság_ szigete.

Egy különös kertben fantasztikus virágok tündököltek, de ijedten vissza is húztam a kezem, amikor meg akartam érinteni őket, mert mintha megfagyott volna bennem minden. Ezek a virágok nem éltek,a gyöngyvirágok akárkővé dermedt könnyek, a piros virág is most olyannak tűnt, mintha véres lenne_._

Ahogy tovább sétáltunk, hatalmas távlatok tárultak fel, ismeretlen, új utak, mélységekbe vezetők. Utak kívül és belül, a lélek tájai felé. Nem is tudnám eldönteni, melyik lenyűgözőbb, félelmetesebb és szebb. Útkereszteződések. Keresztutak.

Amikor visszatértünk, a palota falai lassan derengeni kezdtek, mintha ezüstporral szórták volna be,.

_- _Nos_, _láthattad, - szólt ekkor az uralkodó -, mekkora ez a birodalom, mennyi kincs rejlik itt. Mégis, nagyon magányos vagyok. Nem akad olyan istennő, nimfa, aki megosztaná a sorsomat, aki lejönne ide velem. Mindenki tart tőlem. Téged régóta ismerlek, és megkedveltelek, de tudtam, anyád sosem adna nekem. Mindez a gazdagság, hatalom a tied lehet, ha elfogadod, hogy a királynőm legyél.

Látod, hogy felragyogott a palotám.? A Te fényed tükrözi vissza, tőled vált ilyen fényessé – mutatott körbe. - Nélküled megint az örökös sötétség és sivárságborul majd mindenre.

Ismét magamra maradtam, csak az üres termekben visszhangoztak még sokáig léptei, és szavai összezavarodott gondolataimban.

Csak az az egy gondolat volt világos, hogy el szeretnék menni ebből a sötét és barátságtalan országból. 

Nem sokkal ezután szokatlan zajra és nyüzsgésre figyeltem fel. A hangfoszlányok irányába siettem:

- Uram, - mondta egy fiatalos hang – Zeusz atyánk nem bírt ellenállni a kétségbeesett anya könyörgésének, aki vissza akarja kapni a lányát.

Megdobbant erősen a szívem, anyám! hát mégis, mégis, eljött a szabadulás órája. 

- Jöjj, Perszephoné, - lépett hozzám az uralkodó - hiszen érted küldtek. Ha így áll a dolog, visszamehetsz anyádhoz. De búcsúzóul megkínálnálak valamivel.

Hatalmas, terített asztal roskadozott mindenféle ízletes gyümölcstől. A király leemelt az egyik aranytálról egy csodaszép gránátalmát, kettévágta és felém nyújtotta:

- Azt szeretném, ha elfogyasztanád velem ezt a gyümölcsöt, mielőtt elmennél.

Ránéztem, tekintetében bánat és csalódás bujkált és nekem összeszorult a torkom. Nem lehetett érzéketlenül nézni, ahogy itt marad egyedül ebben a hideg, kővé dermedt világban.

Vívódtam, nagyon hiányzott régi otthonom, de elmenni sem tűnt már olyan magától értetődőnek.

Az Alvilág ura ezalatt nem vette le rólam tekintetét, az őt körülvevő magány szinte kézzel fogható volt, körülvette, mint láthatatlan köpeny.

Elfogadtam a kezéből a félbe vágott almagerezdet. Egyikünk sem szólt, tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, és mindketten tudtuk, mit is jelent ez.

Saját döntésem volt, hogy megízleltem a gránátalmát.

Anyámnak nem kell tudnia, hogy így történt, ő sohasem értené meg. Engesztelhetetlenül gyűlöli férjem, haragja nem szűnik. Megértem őt, de én már nem tudok gyűlölni, hiszen itt is itthon vagyok, és örökké visszavárnak_. _Nemcsak uram és királyom, hanem azok is, akiket nekem kell átsegítenem ezen a nehéz úton, akiknek én vagyok a vezetőjük. Az alászállás élménye mindenkit megriaszt, kellemesebb és egyszerűbb derűs tájakon tartózkodni, de szembe nézve mindezzel számomra is ismeretlen erőket fedeztem fel magamban, és ez hihetetlen bátorságot ad. Nem bánom, hogy így történt, és azt hiszem, sosem fogom...

Így élek most két hazában megosztva, a fenti és lenti világban, de ezzel a kettőséggel vált életem teljessé, akár a természet örök körforgása.

Lejegyeztem ezt nektek emlékeztetőül, Én Perszephoné, Déméter és Zeusz lánya, Hádész hitvese az Alvilág királynője.


End file.
